


Our Hyung, The best leader

by rosedrums



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, EXO - Freeform, Gay Sex, Group Sex, I'm so sorry Suho, It's all Minseoks fault, M/M, M/M/M, Orgy, Rimming, Smut, Still sorry even if it's a work of fiction, This was dirtier than I expected, handjobs, horny hyung, one way ticket to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedrums/pseuds/rosedrums
Summary: Suho takes care of his members every needs. They want to care for him, say thanks for all he has done for them.





	Our Hyung, The best leader

He was Suho to the world. The leader and guardian of EXO. To his members he was Junmyeon. A man who made sure his hyung and dongsaengs had all their needs met. It sometimes including him giving a helping hand(job).

It began with Sehun. Weeks after their debut they hand to deal with grumpy, frustrated Sehun. He approached him one night when was just the two home.

"Sehun, what's wrong?"

His was given a grunt for an answer. He entered the room to see Sehun under his covers trying to avoid him. Junmyeon climb into the bed with Sehun. Leading to younger yelling no.

"Sehunnie, if you don't tell me what's wrong then I can't make it better."

"It's embarrassing"

"You know I won't judge you or tease you."

Sehun sighs and sits up. Junmyeon, who is sitting against the wall open his arms for an embrace. Which Sehun takes. 

"I-I I'm frustrated, I've been trying to get off all week. But I can't. Jerking off and using my hands haven't been enough like they used to be. I can't cum because I'm not even getting any pleasure."

" Let me help. I don't want my Sehunnie horny with no help. Sit on my lap."

Sehun let's go and turns around to sit. This begins a night that ends with three fingers in Sehun ass, Junmyeon's hand pumping Sehun's cock fast, and Sehun screaming his name as he cums.

                                                                               ---------------------

Months later it's Jongin coming to him with a question. He heard a person mentioning rimjobs and was confused of what it was. Being the great leader he is, Junmyeon tells him and demonstrates on him. 

Poor Jongin was shy and embarrassed. Sputtering about how he never had any tongues or even fingers in him ass. Afraid it will hurt. 

"Nini, you know I won't hurt you. It may feel uncomfortable at first but you'll feel I good. And if it hurts one bit then I'll stop."

Jongin shook as he stood there listening to Junmyeon speak. The whole idea of even coming to him was nerve-racking and him offering help made it worse. He felt bad asking his hyung what they are and revealing to him that he never did things like it. 

"No, never mind. I'm just going to get ready for bed. Sorry for asking."

He rushed out of the room, face flushed and cheeks red. Once at the doorframe a hand grabbed his wrist.

"If you're scared then that's okay. Whenever you're ready I'll be there to help. I'm here for all your needs no matter what type they are. Goodnight Nini." 

With that the dongsaeng ran to the bathroom; hoping a hot shower would help him forget. All it did was make him think about it more. When he got out the he saw himself in mirror. It showed a flustered boy with cheeks red from embarrassment and a half hard cock. Jongin swallowed his nervousness and went to Junmyeon's room. He entered without knocking. Standing there with a towel wrapped around him and lips pouting. With one request, help.

"Myeon! Ah I.… ngh… more. Hyung, I want more. Plea-" he gasps as Junmyeon adds a finger. His request has him laying on the bed, back arched, as he was falling apart only from his hyung's tongue. Ass wet with spit and lube while the finger is placed in. Jongin's hands gripping the sheets and legs wrapped around Junmyeon's shoulders. While the hyung was on his knees with the younger's body at the edge of the bed.

A screech emerges as second fingers is entered; brushing that special place. Junmyeon lifts his head up to say, "That's your prostate, Nini. It'll help me make you cum hard. Do you want to cum, baby?"

A straggled moan was his answer. Jongin glistened with sweat and struggled not to move around. Junmyeon slides his fingers out and gets in the bed with Jongin. He wraps an arm around the boy and leans down until their foreheads touch. He gets back to work now using three fingers.

"I'm… ah… gonna cum."

"It's okay baby. You can cum."

With that permission Jongin came pulling Junmyeon's hair and moaning his name. After his climax the two laid on the bed cuddling. The two then fell asleep.

                                                                          ---------------------------------

After his night with Jongin everyone knew who to go to if they needed release. For a year he would help Sehun and Jongin occasionally Tao. But he never had sex with them or went to them when he was horny. Minseok would sneak into his room anytime after Junmyeon helped the other members and give him a blowjob or handjob. 

The years when Kris and Luhan left the members relied on his for emotional support than sexual tension. 

His night with the next member wasn't them coming to him. After a night of drinks Kyungsoo confessed to him that he wanted to be dominated, to be spanked. The next day Junmyeon came to him confronting him about the confession.

"You said all of this when you were drunk. I didn't know if it was true or drunken ramble. You don't need to be embarrassed, I won't judge you Soo."

Kyungsoo tears up and hugs his hyung.

"It's embarrassing. It makes me feel weak."

"No no no , you aren't weak. It's just something that turns you on."

"Please, spank me."

His wish was granted. He was splayed over Junmyeon's lap, naked, and grinding against his lap. 

"10, hyung I'm going to come."

Junmyeon indulged his dongsaeng, not caring if he was getting precum all over his black jeans. He teases his thumb over Kyungsoo's hole while the he grinding his hips faster. Unlike the other members he came quitely. Just a gasp and a few moans.

                                                               -----------------------------------------

As sassy and confident Baekhyun was there was one thing he wasn't quite confident. He always doubted and was shy about sex abilities. One night before a date he asked Junmyeon for help.

"What do you want to do to him? Top or bottom."

"Top, I don't have much experience and I want to test what skills I have on you."

"Ok"

" No fuss? I thought you would say no and I would have to convince you."

"This seems really important to you and don't say no to anything important. You can also learn some things from me."

First, they tested out his seduction techniques. Junmyeon wouldn't admit that the way Baekhyun kissed him made him weak to his knees. He did praise the way he left hickies on his neck, grinding on him, and how he felt good. The praises causing Baekhyun to blush and kiss Junmyeon more. 

Junmyeon rarely bottomed but he could see why people would want to bottom Baekhyun. The way he teased would make any man beg for his cock. The second thing they tried was blowjobs.

"No, Baek try not to have your teeth touch so much. 

Suck, not like that!

Lets agree that you aren't good at blowjobs."

Less turned on than he was before they started, Junmyeon had Baekhyun try to fingering. He laid on his back fully naked while the other kneeled next to him only in underwear.

"Don't start with putting your fingers in right away. Circle the area, leave kisses on my butt, slightly push your thumb in. Just don't go all the way without a little teasing. Also too much lube isn't a bad thing."

Oh did he follow that advice. By the time he slid his finger in Junmyeon was trying to not beg for more. Apprehensive Baekhyun fingered him listening for moans to signal he did something right.

"Add a second one, try to scissor me or curl your fingers."

Once he was being scissored, it hadn't occurred to him how tight he was. He hadn't done this in some time. With the curl of his fingers Baekhyun made his hyung moan loudly.

"Ah, there. Please more."

The third finger had him arching his back. He chanted Baekhyun's name when his other hand was wrapped around their dicks.

"Baekhyun I'm so close."

"Hyung" 

Baekhyun leaned done to kiss his hyung while the came at the same time.

Breathless Junmyeon said, "I think you'll do great."

                                                         --------------------------------------

He and Chanyeol were a adrenaline high accident. Both excited after a concert and the discovery of vibrator poorly hidden in Chanyeol's luggage lead to other things.

Chanyeol was super sensitive and even kisses in his thighs had him moaning. His ass was even more sensitive. Junmyeon struggled not to gag as he deepthroated Chanyeol while slowly pushing the vibrator in. He only had it on low but that didn't stop his from whining hyung. 

Junmyeon managed to relax his throat while he dongsaeng thrusted repeatedly. With his free had he turned the dial to medium. He choked as Chanyeol came down his throat. Both men tearing up.

                                                    ------------------------------------------------

Jongdae, his whining baby. He usually gets what he wants from Junmyeon. Any time he needed to get off he went to Baekhyun. He was good with his mouth while Baekhyun was good with his hands. He lusted after his hyung (like the others did) but he wanted simple things. On nights when were at their own homes, miles away, Junmyeon was always one call away. Saying dirty things to him while he slowly jerked himself off with a dildo that he wish was his hyung's dick. On tour he would get kisses him all over and praises whispered. While his hand did all the work he swore it was Junmyeon's words that got him off.

The tour was busy one. Baekhyun would be so tired after a concert that he had to be carried to his room. Despite his pleas, Jongdae said no. He would only do things with him when he woke up but once the woke they had such a busy schedule causing them to work until they went to bed. 

Junmyeon would overwork himself. Making sure things were planned and in order despite the managers constant reassurance. Any other time he would spend his free time with Jongdae but he kept brushing him off. With everyone sleeping or having some alone time; Jongdae was alone. He wanted attention and no matter how much he whined he never got it from the person he want it from. His dongsaengs would give it to him but not his hyung.

"Dae, I'm tired. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow. We have all day. We can enjoy our off day."

This was said while they made their way to the hotel room. The room has two beds and four men. Jongdae immediately said he was sleeping with Junmyeon leaving Chanyeol and Minseok to share. 

To Junmyeon's annoyance Jongdae didn't want to wait. He would caress him hips or inner thighs. Sometimes hovering his hand over the bulge in the underwear. Junmyeon gripped the boy's jaw and whispered,

"I said wait until tomorrow. I won't hesitate to switch with Chanyeol. You know he won't touch you. Or you can switch with him and deal with the punishment Minseok would give you. I'll leave you with this question. Do you want to cum in the morning, deal with the problem on your own, or not be allowed to cum because you were bad?"

Jongdae turned away and pull the covers over. Junmyeon moved closer to him forcing him to be the little spoon. He was kissed on the forehead and tried to sleep ignoring the agonizing wait for him to be touched. 

That morning Jongdae convinced Chanyeol to join Minseok as he worked out in the hotel gym. He had at least a hour alone with Junmyeon. The latter was laying on the bed sleeping. 

Junmyeon woke up feeling wetness at his crotch. He pushed himself up only to be pushed back down. Jongdae was leaving kisses and lightly sucking on his cock.

"Did I give you permission to do this?"

No response, he pulled him off of his cock.

"I expect an answer."

"You said wait until the morning and I did."

"But I never said you could touch me. Why have you been so bad lately?"

"You ignore me and I want your attention. Any other time you'll spend time with me, kiss me, cuddle with me. But you haven't spent time with me this entire tour."

"What about the other members? I'm busy but you know they would take care of you."

"Baekhyun is always tired and I turn him down so he can sleep. Everyone else helps when they have time but I want you. Last night was the first time you cuddled with me in weeks."

Junmyeon's face turns red in embarrassment. He had been so occupied with the tour that he ignored his dongsaengs' needs. Especially Jongdae, who rarely came to him or needed anything. He pulls his underwear back on and hugs his baby.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ignored you. This tour I've ignored everyone and that was wrong. Today you have me all to yourself. But I still have to punish you."

"Noooo! Please don't, I'll be a good boy. I only did that because I was desperate." 

"You get off this time. Lets take a shower then go to breakfast."

Jongdae got what he wanted.

His body was against the shower wall with Junmyeon behind him. He felt amazing. Junmyeon was whispering dirty things in his ear while slowly jerking his baby off. The bathroom steamy and loud with whines.

"This is what you've been waiting for. Always needing someone to tease you until you're begging to cum. I bet you planned this. 

You don't know how tempting you are. I want you on my cock badly. Want to make you cry for more as I use you like the slut you are. "

"Please do! I... ah… want that, need it. Cum… can I-I?"

"Of course baby"

His legs give out as he coats the wall with ropes of cum. Junmyeon holds him tight making sure he doesn't fall.

                                                     --------------------------------------------

 This night was all Minseok's fault. He came to the members with the idea and they were more than happy to go along with it. They spent a week planning it. Giving the man of honor a vague description. When the night came they all could barely contain their excitement.

All eight piled into Junmyeon's apartment. They move his furniture around and layer blankets and pillows on the ground. 

"Are you nervous?"

"No, I'm excited Min. Who is first?"

"Me, your favorite, Baekhyun."

 He walks over to a naked Junmyeon. He straddles him immediately kissing him. 

"What are you going to do for me?"

"I'm only here to prep you."

"Nothing more? You can do whatever you want with me."

"I'm doing what I want. You'll have your night with me some other time."

Jongdae walks over sitting next to them. 

"Hyung I'd love to help."

He hands Baekhyun a bottle of lube. Then Junmyeon lifts his legs a bit.

Stroking his face Jongdae ask, "Are you comfortable?"

"Very ah"

"Baek wouldn't it be nice to warn him before you start putting fingers in?"

Baekhyun just rolls his eyes and continues his task. He made sure to be extra careful knowing Junmyeon hasn't done this is some time. 

"I have a surprise for you." , coos Jongdae as he holds up a cock ring. Junmyeon moans in response. They get louder as a second finger is entered and his the head of cock being sucked on. The ring becomes snug and he loves to it. 

Jongdae teases him while Baekhyun pleases him. He tries to stay still while his cock is peppered with kisses and prostate being hit. He reaches out to touch Jongdae but his hand is slapped away. No touching someone says but he doesn't know who. His attention is wavers to a third finger up his ass and how good it feels. He's gonna cum, it all feels so good but then it stops.

He whines in annoyance as the pull away but he greeted by the next set quickly. Sehun and Jongin scurry over. They get straight to work. 

 Jongin marks his neck with hickies as Sehun teases his nipples. He ran his tongue over one while his finger rubbed over the other. Junmyeon has trouble choosing who to focus on. Jongin nipped on his collarbone making him whine feeling slightly embarrassed. He whines louder when they pull away.

"You suck me while Sehunnie sucks you."

He opens his mouth eagerly. Jongin puts the tip in trying to go slowly but Junmyeon can't wait. He goes deeper until he hits the back of his throat. But he doesn't feel Sehun's. He takes the cock out of his.

"Sehun, take it inch by inch making sure it's comfortable. Do that and touch my anywhere else, please. Jongin I need you to fuck my throat?"

He hollows his cheeks while Jongin lightly thrusts. Sehun puts the tip in his mouth, tongue teasing the slit and hands gripping his balls. He moans causing him to choke on Jongin. This encourages Jongin to go faster as Sehun puts more in, sucking and lightly grazing his teeth.

Junmyeon loves it. He's gripping Jongin's thighs and trying to get deeper in Sehun's mouth. Drool is rolling down his cheek as he swallows the precum. Sehun takes him fully teasing him slowly. His moaning gets louder.

He hears someone come up to him but he can't see who.

"Look at him. He looks so cute being used. You like it, don't you hyung? I bet it feels good. You're so-"

Baekhyun is cutoff by Junmyeon's scream as his orgasm comes dry. His body jerks and tears fall down his eyes. Sehun gets off while Jongin pulls out of coats his face with cum. 

"Dry, dirty boy. I didn't know you liked sucking cock so much. Looking at the mess on your face I assume you're a good cock sucker." Baekhyun continues

"He's great but I bet he takes cock better. Kyungsoo come over and find out. Chanyeol find out how good it feels to ride him."Jongdae says as he beckoning the two over. 

 Kyungsoo comes over holding Chanyeol's hand and a bottle of lube. Baekhyun wipes Jongin's cum of Junmyeon's face and puts it in his mouth. Someone puts a pillow over his head while Kyungsoo pulls his legs up. Chanyeol sits on his lap and starts talking to him.

"Are you ready? I can wait if not."

"I'm fine baby. You here is making me feel way better."

"Great because I have a surprise for you"

He turns around so Junmyeon can see his jeweled pink plug and can see some of the cockring of the same color. He moans but he's not the only one. He turns around to his audience enjoying the show in their own way. Sehun sits on Baekhyun's lap while Baekhyun slowly fucks him. Jongdae sits and watch while Jongin lazily suck him.

"Junmyeon we'll make you better than they will. Won't we hyung?" 

Chanyeol returns to his original position nodding. Kyungsoo starts to coat himself with lube while also putting some on Junmyeon's ass.

"Tell me if it's too much or when to move. Say the safe word if you need it."

Junmyeon knew he would be okay but Kyungsoo just wanted to repeat it as he fears that they will overstimulate him. He helps Chanyeol take out the butt plug. Chanyeol makes sure he lubed Junmyeon well. They start in unison. 

Kyngsoo slowly gets deeper while Chanyeol sinks down slowly. They both were moaning but once both fully in they heard Junmyeon's loud moan. His back was arched, eyes closed, and thrusting up. Kyungsoo starts thrusting faster. Junmyeon thrusts as much as he can and rolls his hips. It's hard for him to focus on both because he feels amazing.

"Myeon you feel great, harder, you.…feel…so…good. Hyung."

"Of course, Soo you can go faster, please. Anything you want Channie."

Kyungsoo thrusts faster, he aims for the prostate. Chanyeol is slumped over Junmyeon as kisses his neck. They begin to work a rhythm. When Kyungsoo pulls out, Junmyeon thrust in. He grips Chanyeol's hips guiding him up on down his cock. 

Tears fall down Chanyeol's cheek as Junmyeon is whining in his ear. 

"Oh baby you're so sensitive. Can I take of the ring? Please, I want you to cum, Yeol."

He mumbles yes. He slides the ring off he's about to jerk off Chanyeol. But then his prostate is hit and he thrust up and hits Chanyeol.

"Hyung.… hyung… ahhh… I'm cumming oh"

Chanyeol covers both of their stomachs in cum. They all stop so Chanyeol can get off. He lays next to Junmyeon as Kyungsoo goes back to his task. 

Junmyeon is in paradise. He writhes and arches his back. The room is filled with his unintelligible words and faint screams. Kyungsoo's thrusts get sloppier as his legs shake. He pulls out and cums on his hyung's ass with a grunt. 

Everyone backs always giving his some space.

"I'm okay, I swear. Just give me a few minutes."

He closes his eyes and steadies his breathing. They clean the cum off his body, gives him some water to drink, and gives him praise. 

Minseok comes up to him. 

"Are you ready for me? It's me then a bath and cuddle."

"Yes"

"Okay on all fours."

Junmyeon gets into position. His body aches and he's tired but ready. The other members place pillows under him so he doesn't need to hold himself up. The cock ring is taken off and more lube is applied. 

Junmyeon knew Minseok was big but as he slipped in he was surprised. He was what he needed in that moment. 

"So tight, you feel so good."

All he gets is gasps as he pulls out and pushes back in completely. Junmyeon was so close to cumming. He had been on the edge this entire time and he thought he would cum just thinking about how full he felt.

"Faster"

It comes out broken and gasped but the message is received. Minseok grips his hips and starts pounding him. Aiming for his prostate each time. 

It was evident he found it when the moans turned to screams. Baekhyun comes up to him and kisses Junmyeon to quiet him. He holds one hand while Jongin holds the other. Minseok bits his lip trying not to be so loud. It was hard because he was close and Junmyeon's clenching wasn't making it any better.

Without warning Junmyeon screams as his legs give out and he cums. His eyes roll back and his body goes lax. Cum covered the floor while he cries harder. He thought he felt good earlier but he felt great now. 

"Ah, I'm gonna cum. Can I come inside, Myeon?"

Junmyeon gives a weak nod. Minseok's grip on his hips get harder as his moans get louder. He fills him up more as he cums hard inside him. 

Once they both catch their breathes he pulls out and lays next to his dongsaeng.

"Thank you, all of you. I love you."

The members say they love him back. Their love for their leader was known.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god why did I write this. I had this idea all week and now ugh. If this was bad then I apologize. I haven't written smut in over a year. It took me a month to write this. I'm posting this 15 hours before it is deleted. Besides that it was all Minseok's fault.


End file.
